Weird Fusions
This is a list of Fusions that never happened in the actual Dragon Ball Series but are possible, created by Ultra Kuzon/Supreme Bolt. You may use them if you want. Here's the list and what they have. *''Super Saiyan 4 Vegito- Just as powerful as SSJ4 Gogeta, he looks just like Super Saiyan 4 Goku, but with dark brown fur on his body and tail, red hair in the shape of SSJ2 Teen Gohan's (but taller), and is kinda cocky and kinda weird (funny like Gogeta, and confident). *''Radoku: The Fusion dance of Raditz and Goku. He has the left side of his head in Goku's shape and has long hair going from the back of it. He wears brown saiyan armor (Like Raditz), but the wristbands, and pants are baggy and orange like Goku's. He has a Cocky attitude and show's no mercy. *''Gaditz'': The Potara fusion of Raditz and Goku. He has Goku's hair mostly and and right side of the hair is leaning down to his shoulders acting as this fusions long hair. His top half is Gokus orange gi, and the bottom has saiyan armor pad's covering his front (private area), sides and back (buttox), along with no pant's (Like Raditz bottom). His Boots are brown saiyan ones like Raditz's and his gauntlets and brown saiyan like Raditz's. He is very fun like and is a jokester. *''Radgeta'': Is the fusion dance of Raditz and Vegeta. He has very tall hair like Vegeta's, it goes back from the top all the way to his butt, not his legs. He has brown Raditz Saiyan armor with a light blue jump suit under it (Like Vegeta's Majin Buu saga outfit). His boots are white like Vegeta's, and so are his gloves. He is got a funny, confident and powerful, he is a mix of Raditz and Vegeta's attitudes. *''Vegiditz'': The Potara fusion of Raditz and Vegeta. His hair it just like Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta's, it's the same on top with a batch of hair coming from the bottom just past his shoulders. He has a light blue jumpsuit covering all of his body along with Raditz's Saiyan armor pads covering his below his waist sides. His gauntlets and boots are brown saiyan like, like Raditz's. He is very serious and will deliver a blow to the face if he so needs. *''Nappgeta'': The fusion of Nappa and Vegeta. He is short like Vegeta, and has Hair like Vegeta's, only with a big ditch like area in the middle showing a bald spot (Almost like Cell doe's, only hair). He wears Blue and yellow Saiyan armor like Nappa, along with white glove's and gauntlets like Vegetas. He also has a small goatee on his chin. He is Kinda fun but mostly serious, but not as serious as the next fusion. *''Vegappa'': The Potara fusion of Nappa and Vegeta. He wears a light blue jumpsuit like Vegeta, along with blue and yellow boots and gauntlets like Nappa. He is very big like Nappa and tall. He also has and long mustache on his face like Nappa, and is mostly bald, but with sideburns sticking up on his head sides (also like Cell, but not as tall). He is very serious, likes to see his opponents full power, and hardly ever smiles. He is also very tough to deal with, though he is slower than Nappgeta by a little bit. *''Panulla'': The Fusion Dance Fusion of Pan and Bulla. She is the size of Bulla and has Pan's top shirt. She has Bulla's wrist and shoulders gauntlets. She has hair like Pan's only Blue. She is slightly stronger than Pan, due to Bulla's small infuence. *''Bullan'': The Potara Fusion of Bulla and Pan. She has long hair like Bulla's but it's mostly all Black except for the Blue over the shoulder strands. Wears Bulla's top and has Pan's pants, gloves and boots. She is as powerful as Panulla. *''Trohan'': The Fusion Dance of Trunks and Gohan. He has Purple hair on the sides of his head (Like Gotenks) but Gohan's hair shape. He is very powerful and can at least go Super Saiyan 2 because of Gohan's Influence. He wears Gohan's Gi under Trunks's Brown jacket (He wears in Dragonball GT), Gohan's wristbands and boots. He also wears Trunks's Pants. *''Gohanks'': Potara Fusion of Gohan and Trunks. He has Trunks's hair but it sticks up a little on the side (Like Gohans). It is Purple in the middle and black where Gohan's hair part is. He wears a Blue Gi with a Black Gi above it from Trunks. He has Trunks's gloves and boots and Gohan's Pants. He can go Super Saiyan 2. *''Chilma'': Fusion Dance of Chi-Chi and Bulma. She has Chi-Chi's, Cell Saga hair, it is blue in the long back part. She has Chi-Chi's boots and gloves, Bulma's Buu Saga outfit with a purple bottom from Chi-Chis'. She is not that powerful but is good in stealth. *''Bulchi'': Potara of Bulma and Chichi. She has Bulma's GT hair but is longer in the back like Chi-Chi's. It is Blue in the Bulma part. She is as more powerful than Chilma, but isnt very skilled. She wears Chi-Chi's Cell Saga robe but it is red in the bottom. She has Bulma's braclet and shoes. *''King "Vegeta''": Fusion Dance fusion of King Vegeta and Vegeta. He is very powerful. He has their hair (You know what it looks like) and is brown on the side like Gotenks' only brown. He wears Saiyan Armor with a Royal Family slogan on it. It is Vegetas Saiyan Saga Armor like, Only Red on the shoulder blades. He has a blue jumpsuit on his top half and a brown on his bottom half. He can go Super Saiyan 4 (Because Vegeta can). He has no Potara, make one yourself. *''Gokhan'': The Fusion of Goku and Gohan via Fusion Dance. He has a hair like Vegeta's but slightly lower (like Gotenks'). He wears Gokus top Gi and Gohan's bottom Purple Gi. He can go Super Saiyan 3. *''Gohku'': The Potara of Gohan and Goku. He was about to be made in the Buu Saga before Vegeta came. He has Gi just like Goku and Gohan had at the time (Gokus classic Gi). He has hair like Vegito's but a little flatter like Vegeta in GT. He can also go Super Saiyan 3. *''Uuunks'': Fusion Dance of Uub and Trunks. He is black skinned like Uub, but has Trunks's hair. He is very powerful, just a bit below Super Saiyan 3 power. He wears Trunk's clothes. *''Truub'': Potara of Uub and Trunks. He is white and has Trunks's build, but has Uub's black hair. He has Uub's clothes. He is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 3. *''Uubhan'': Fusion Dance of Uub and Gohan. He has black skin, and Gohan's hair, attitude and Uub's gi. He is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 3. *''Gouub'': Potara of Uub and Gohan, or Goten. He has white skin, Gohan or Goten's clothes, and Uub's hair. His power is just higher than Super Saiyan 3, and below Super Saiyan 4 (due to Ultimate Gohan's influence). He has Uub's attitude. *''Uubten'': Fusion Dance of Uub and Goten. He has black skin, Uub's clothes, and Goten's hair and attitude. He is just below Super Saiyan 3 power (due to Goten's influence). There are more coming soon thanks. Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Lists Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Kuzey457